Do You Think Of Me?
"'''Do You Think Of Me?" '''is a song originally sung in Spanish by Jorge Blanco, Samuel Nascimento, Ruggero Pasquarelli, Facundo Gambandé and Nicolás Garnier as Leon, Broduey, Federico, Maxi Ponte and Andres. Lyrics English= So you got me going mad Yeah you got me freaking out Everything you do and say It makes me crazy Yeah you had me back at hello Don't tell me that You couldn't really tell though Yeah this feeling is amazing You make me want to freak want to scream Now I know you shouldn't talk to strangers But your just my kind of danger I guess love is going to get us But I need to know what do you think of me Do you think of me Do you think of me So won't you tell me what do you think of me So won't you tell Do you think of me Do you think of me Your delicious because is it must be love Your making me feel Just one look and I see Your a miracle from up above Yeah you had me back at hello Don't tell me that You couldn't really tell though Yeah this feeling is amazing You made me want to freak want to scream Now I know you shouldn't talk to strangers But your just my kind of danger I guess love is going to get us But I need to know what do you think of me Do you think of me Do you think of me So I got to know what do you think of me Do you, do you So I got to know what do you think of me Do you think of me Now I know you shouldn't talk to strangers But your just my kind of danger I guess love is going to get us But I got to know what do you think of me Do you think you Do you think you But I got to know what do you think of me |-| Spanish= Tu mirar, tu caminar Todo en ti me hace volar Eres muy timida lo se Y me enloquece Yeah, tu voz es torciopelo Cuando me hablas Viajo y toco el cielo Yeah, soy loco por darte un beso Dime si tu te sientes asi Dime que al verme Tu tambien tiemblas Por ti loco estoy, bella Dime que hacer para que me quieras Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Solo pienso en ti Solo pienso en ti Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Debo confesar Solo pienso en ti Sólo pienso en ti Tu sonrisa es capaz de iluminar El dia más gris No se lo que hay en ti Pero sin igual, como tu no hay más Yeah, tu voz es torciopelo Cuando me hablas Viajo y toco el cielo Yeah, soy loco por darte un beso Dime si tu te sientes asi Dime que al verme Tu tambien tiemblas Por ti loco estoy, bella Dime que hacer para que me quieras Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Sólo pienso en ti Sólo pienso en ti Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Debo confesar Sólo pienso en ti Que al verme Tu tambien tiemblas Por ti loco estoy, bella Dime que hacer para que me quieras Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Solo pienso en ti Solo pienso en ti Solo pienso en ti Debo confesar que solo pienso en ti Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *The Spanish version is called "Solo Pienso En Ti" (I Only Think Of You) Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Songs